The Never Ending Parade of Ruining Harry's Life
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: When Fred and George find out about Harry and Ginny, they vow to make him regret the day he ever snogged their sister.  But with Ginny involved, will the tables turn on Fred and George?  Sequel to "Hogwart's Hidden Swimming Pool."
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "Hogwart's Hidden Swimming Pool." It does not need to be read first, but it might make more sense if you read it first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Prologue

Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room with his twin George, once again trying to plot a prank. Their last one, which succeeded in getting their brother Ron and Hermione together, had, as Ginny put it, "unexpected consequences." Oh yes, they got Ron and Hermione together alright, by introducing them to their newly discovered hidden swimming pool in the Room of Requirement, but the plan had also managed to get their baby sister Ginny together with none other than the famous Harry Potter.

Now this, this would not do for Fred and George. They couldn't let their baby sister date a guy, especially one a year older than her!

But, unfortunately what had happened, happened, and it was time to let it go, right? Wrong! Maybe they couldn't break them up, but, as they had promised to Harry when they found out, he would regret the day he ever snogged their sister!

Just, how would they make him regret it? That was what Fred was thinking about on this dreary afternoon.

"Any ideas George?" he asked hopefully.

"Tons," said George, "but I don't know what to use on Harry, I mean we have dungbombs, charmed water balloons, and lots more, but I don't know which is good enough."

"George your brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why yes, I know," said George, "but what did I say to make you realize this, dear brother?"

"Well," said Fred, "you have tons of ideas, right?"

George nodded.

"So," Fred continued, "who says this has to be one prank? How about the never-ending parade of ruining Harry's life?"

George laughed, "Inspired, my dear brother. But Harry's an okay bloke if you get past his snogging of our baby sister. How about we just stick to the never-ending parade of ruining everything in Harry's life that has to do with our baby sister?"

"Brilliant," said Fred, "Where do we start?"

"Hmm," said George, pondering this, "I believe a trip to Zonko's is in store."

Fred grinned deviously, "and we can introduce some of our own products as well."

George beamed at his brother, "Harry won't know what hit him."


	2. Chapter 1: Charmed Water Balloons

**Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 1: Charmed Water Balloons

Fred and George sat crouched in their favorite broom closet, waiting.

"Ow! You sat on my leg!" George complained.

"Sorry," said Fred, "but it's rather crowded in here."

"I've noticed," George muttered.

Just then, they heard some giggling coming from the corridor. Fred tensed.

"This is it," he whispered.

"Shh!" George commanded.

The giggling got closer and closer until… it stopped right in front of the broom closet Fred and George were currently occupying. The handle turned.

"Aw crap," Fred muttered. They didn't count on Harry and Ginny actually coming _into_ the broom closet.

Fred and George looked at each other in panic. The door opened. Fred looked up uncertainly and found, not Harry and Ginny as he was expecting, but Alicia Spinnet and their friend Lee Jordan looking down on them with traces of confusion and amusement on their faces.

"Er, hi guys!" Fred said uncomfortably.

Alicia raised her eyebrows at Fred and George but Lee just smirked.

"Who are you pranking this time?" he asked, knowing the twins too well.

George grinned at him, "our dear baby sister and Harry Potter."

Lee laughed, "My sympathies to them."

Fred smirked, "the git's snogging my sister; he deserves no sympathy."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "don't prank him too badly; we still need him for Quidditch."

George grinned, "Don't worry; we're just having a bit of fun."

Alicia still looked apprehensive; she knew what "fun" meant to Fred and George.

"Well, carry on," said Fred, "go find yourselves a nice broom closet that isn't currently occupied."

Alicia rolled her eyes and Lee smirked.

"See you around," he said, turning to leave.

"That was close," said George as they crammed themselves into the broom closet once more.

Fred nodded.

"You sure Harry and Ginny will come this way?" he asked his brother.

"Positive," said George, "They always come up this way after dinner."

They sat waiting for a few more minutes. Then they heard voices again.

George peered through the cracks.

"It's them!" he whispered.

Fred nodded covertly and George opened the door a crack. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at one of the water balloons in their bag. He raised it up and levitated the balloon towards the cracked door.

"Ready?" he asked George. George nodded. Fred then sent the levitated water balloon through the crack and it went zooming across the hall and splattered Ginny in the back.

Ginny spun around in alarm.

"What was that?" she cried. Harry turned too.

Inside the closet Fred and George grinned at each other maliciously as Fred levitated another balloon through the crack and sent it towards Harry this time.

"Hey!" He called as it splattered all over his chest.

Fred then levitated several more balloons and sent them flying towards Harry and Ginny's stunned forms. Soon they were drenched from head to toe and Fred and George sat in silent hysterics.

When the endless parade of water balloons finally ceased, Ginny turned towards the closet, glaring evilly.

"Fred and George," she muttered. Harry turned to her, questioningly, silently asking her what she wanted to do about them.

Ginny smiled evilly and reached her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for a long snog.

"Oh, come on!" George complained from the closet. In response Fred levitated the last of their water balloons and sent them flying for Harry and Ginny. They hit them with several splashes, but Harry and Ginny didn't even break apart.

Fred looked at his twin mournfully, "guess it's time for plan B."


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanted Rubber Chickens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any fo it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enchanted Rubber Chickens

Harry and Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, finishing their homework together. At least, they thought they were alone. Little did they know that Fred and George were sitting on the steps to the boys dormitories, waiting to put Plan B into motion.

Fred grinned evilly to his twin beside him. It was almost time. He patted the bag that sat between them holding their ammunition. George nodded covertly, and pulled out his wand.

"_Knox!_" he whispered, and all of the lights in the common room extinguished. Ginny screamed.

"What happened?" she cried. Fred and George chuckled silently.

"Phase one complete," Fred murmured. He pulled out their props, ready to go. George mumbled something to his wand and haunted music started playing out to the room.

"What is going on?" Ginny cried again, her voice getting more and more panicky.

"I have no idea," said Harry, confusion plain in his voice, "it's a little creepy."

Ginny nodded actively, looking around. Suddenly she spotted something. She couldn't tell what it was in the darkness, but it was coming towards her.

She shrieked again as it came into view, and grabbed Harry's hand.

It was a rubber chicken.

But it was heading right for Harry and Ginny. It had an evil look in its plastic eyes, and they were glowing an eerie red.

"This is not normal!" Harry said, backing away from the chicken.

Ginny screamed again and pointed, "There's more!"

Sure enough there were now tons of chickens advancing toward Harry and Ginny, all with the same evil look in their blazing red eyes.

Ginny screamed and dragged Harry away from the rubber chickens, but soon she hit something hard; they were backed against the wall with nowhere to go.

The chickens kept coming, and when they reached Harry and Ginny, they started pecking at them with their rubber beaks. Ginny screeched again.

"What is _happening?_" she screamed.

By now, Fred and George were rolling on the floor, shaking in silent laughter.

"They're coming from over there!" Harry said, pointing towards the staircase to the boys dormitories.

Ginny glared over towards the direction Harry was pointing.

"Fred and George," she concluded darkly.

Fred stopped laughing immediately. He took one significant look at his twin.

"Run?" George mouthed. Fred nodded fervently and they bounded up the stairs at high-speed.

As they passed they saw many Gryffindor students out of bed, watching them as they ran by.

"Out of the way!" Fred screamed at a crowd of second years out of bed.

"Away!" George shouted at a group of third years, "There's an angry rabid sister behind us!"

As they reached their dormitory they heard a sound that greatly resembled an Indian war cry. A curtain of flaming red hair was whooshing towards Fred and George as they hastily tried to close and lock the door.

They heard lots of shouts of "Hey!" and "Girls aren't allowed in here!" from their fellow Gryffindor boys as Ginny whipped past them, ignoring their complaints.

"_Alohamora!_"she screamed at the locked door. It swung open revealing a wild mane of red hair advancing slowly towards Fred and George, who were cowering in the corner.

"You!" she shrieked at her brothers, looking extremely terrifying.

"It was just a laugh," said George in what he hoped was a convincing voice.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed humorlessly, "yeah right!"

George went back to cowering as Ginny moved still closer towards them, leaning over their terrified forms.

"You should know better than to mess with your sister," she said maliciously. Fred glared at her.

"We have every right to!" he cried indignantly.

"Well then," she sneered, "Let the war begin. _I'm_ getting my revenge."


	4. Chapter 3: Ginny's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ginny's Revenge

Ginny was ready for revenge. Who did Fred and George think they were, pranking her like that? Did they think she was just going to sit down and take it? Absolutely not! She wasn't their younger sister for nothing; you couldn't _not_ pick up an instinct for mischief growing up around them. She laughed inwardly. Ha! They had no idea what was coming to them.

"What are you thinking Ginny?" asked her boyfriend Harry Potter. She grinned evilly.

"Oh, just some ways to get back at my infuriating brothers," she said.

Harry chuckled understandingly, "I should have known."

Ginny grinned.

"So what do you think?" she asked, showing the product she was thinking of using to get back at Fred and George.

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly and Ginny whispered her plan in his ear.

Harry laughed and looked at his girlfriend, impressed.

"You are definitely a Weasley," he said, still chuckling.

Ginny smirked, "Good idea?"

"Definitely," Harry agreed, "Fred and George are going to hate you."

Ginny smiled knowingly and went to purchase the item. She couldn't wait to get her revenge.

That night, she and Harry were the last in the common room again. This time, they really were alone, Fred and George were sleeping soundly in their beds at the moment; Harry had made sure of that.

"Ready?" she asked him. Harry nodded and they climbed the stairs up to the boys' dormitories. Ginny silently opened the door to find her brothers sound asleep in their beds.

"Perfect," she whispered, "okay, Harry, make sure they don't wake up."

"Got it," Harry said as he edged closer to their sleeping forms.

Ginny grinned evilly as she pulled out the clear bottle she had purchased. She took George's hand and started applying the clear nail polish to it.

"Good thing they have Herbology tomorrow," she whispered, smirking.

Harry grinned and nodded as Ginny finished with George and moved around to paint Fred's nails.

When at last she was finished she screwed back on the cap and silently led Harry out of the room.

She fell into bed a few minutes later, laughing quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to see Fred and George's faces in the morning.

When Fred and George woke up the next day they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

George then pulled on his school robes and saw a glint on his thumb nail.

"Do my nails seem shinier to you?" he asked his twin confusedly.

"Hmm," Fred said, examining them; then he looked at his own, "mine do too! I guess we're just awesome that way."

George laughed smirking, "Right-O brother."

Nothing unusual happened that day until the twins went outside to Herbology. They strode into the greenhouse with their usual arrogance, not noticing anything odd until they were greeted with hysterical laughter.

"YOU…NAILS…PINK!" gasped Lee Jordan, rolling with laughter.

"WHAT!" shouted the twins together, both looking down at their nails. Sure enough they were now a bright color of hot pink.

"But…how?" asked George over the noisy laughter of his classmates.

"Ginny," said Fred darkly, catching a flash of red hair as it darted away from the greenhouse, laughing hysterically.

"How?" George repeated, "They weren't like this this morning."

Angelina came over to them to examine their nails through fits of giggles.

"Color changing nail polish!" she gasped as she doubled over in hysterics again.

"What?" asked Fred and George together, confused.

"It's clear normally," Angelina explained, "but when the sunlight touches them they change colors, in your case, hot pink."

She fell over laughing again. Fred and George however, did not look at all amused.

"Ginny," they said again.

"Oh she is going to be sorry," said Fred menacingly. George nodded.

"But first we have to get this awful nail polish off," he said. Unfortunately at that moment Professor Sprout came in and they had to complete Herbology with pink nails. Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows questioningly at them when she saw their nails but didn't say anything.

After class they went to track down Ginny. They found her with Harry in the Gryffindor common room

"Look what you've done!" George cried at her as he shoved his nails under her face.

"I don't see anything," said Ginny raising her eyebrow. The twins' nails had gone back to clear now that they were inside.

George glanced down on them in surprise. Fred did the same.

"Well, they _were_ hot pink," he said accusingly.

"Really?" said Ginny in an indifferent tone, "that's amusing."

George glared at her, "don't you act all innocent on us," he said, "we _know_ you did it!"

Ginny smirked at her older brothers, "got out-pranked did you?"

"That's not the point!" Fred said as Ginny started laughing, "Get it off!"

"Sorry, no can do brother," said Ginny, "it's permanent; at least, it won't come off for a month."

"A month!" shouted George.

"Oh you will pay," said Fred evilly.

"I'm sure I will," said Ginny, "but I told you this was war."


	5. Chapter 4: Hair Scares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hair Scares

Oh Ginny was so going to pay! Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room, examining his nails, which had been pink just moments ago when he was outside. If he had to endure one more taunt from his classmates about pink nails…

"At least they're not pink all the time," said his twin mournfully.

Fred looked at George, "But the shame!" he said, "And for a whole month! I am not going to be out-pranked by my little sister again! We _will_ get revenge for this!"

"Oh right you are, brother," said George, "but what of our pranks are worthy of our dear sister?"

"Hmm," Fred sat thinking, "Maybe… but no, that wouldn't work."

"Exactly," said George, "all my ideas won't work well either."

"Well…" Fred began, "there is one thing…we might be able to use…"

"What?" asked George.

"Well," said Fred, "she colored our nails pink… so maybe we could…"

He lowered his voice and whispered his idea to his brother, "hair dye."

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed in a voice so loud that many of their fellow Gryffindors turned to stare.

"Shh," cautioned Fred, "we can't let her catch wind that we're up to something."

"Of course," said George in a lower voice as he grinned deviously.

Fred copied, "To Zonko's!"

George followed as they snuck down one of their handy secret passage ways only they knew about. They arrived in the Honeydukes basement a half hour later.

"What color do you think?" asked Fred as they entered Zonko's.

"Hmm," George pondered, "Maybe pink, she hates pink…"

"Yeah but her hair color is close to pink as it is."

"True. Green maybe? She'd hate having Slytherin colored hair."

"Maybe…" Fred examined the many bottles of hair dye, there were so many choices! Long-lasting, glow in the dark, permanent, color changing…

"It has to last a while," said George, "longer than our nail color at least."

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Maybe this one?" he asked, showing his twin an extremely odd shaped bottle, "it says it'll change colors depending on the person's mood; that would be a laugh."

"Very true, brother," said George, "Let's get it."

* * *

"How will we get into the girls dormitories?" asked Fred as they sat plotting in the common room that night.

"I don't know…" said George as he sat pondering this problem. It was very unfair, a girl could go into a guy's room, no problem, but if a guy were to even try to get up the steps into the girl's dormitories a siren would go off and the stairs would turn into a giant slide!

"It's so unfair," sighed Fred, echoing George's thoughts. George nodded in agreement.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," said Fred.

"What?" asked George.

"We need a female ally," said Fred.

"An ally?" gasped George, "but we never tell our plans."

"We don't need to," said Fred, "we just need someone to bring down Ginny's shampoo so we can put the hair dye in it, and them to bring it back up again. We don't need to tell them what we're doing."

"I guess you're right," said George, "but we'll have to trust this girl a lot. Who do you think would do it and not alert Ginny?"

"I don't know," said Fred, "maybe Angelina?"

"I guess," said George, resigned.

When Angelina entered the common room that night, Fred called her over.

"What's up?" said Angelina as she sat down beside the twins.

"Want to do us a favor?" asked Fred. Angelina looked apprehensive.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well, you can't tell anyone," began George.

"Especially not the prankee," said Fred.

"And let me guess who that will be," said Angelina, a smile playing on her lips, "Ginny?"

"You promise not to tell?" asked George.

"Okay, I promise," said Angelina with amusement.

"And you can't alert her whatsoever to what we're going to do okay?" demanded Fred.

"Okay, okay," said Angelina.

"Good," said George.

"'Cause we need you to get Ginny's shampoo from her dormitory and bring it down to us," said Fred.

Angelina looked caught between amusement and exasperation, "and may I ask why?"

"No you may not," said George.

"It's confidential," said Fred, grinning. Angelina sighed.

"Fine," she said as she turned to leave.

"Not now!" George shouted. Fred shot him a look.

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice, "but you can't do it now, you have to wait until the common room's deserted."

"And when will that be?" asked Angelina, "If the common room's deserted, then Ginny will be asleep in her room."

"Exactly," grinned Fred, "asleep."

Angelina looked exasperated, "Fine."

"Thanks Angelina, you're the best!" said George.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

That night Angelina came down the girls' staircase, a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

"That Ginny's?" asked Fred.

"Yup," whispered Angelina.

"Thanks a million!" George said to her.

Angelina gave a timid smile.

"You didn't tell her anything, right?" asked Fred.

"Of course not," said Angelina.

"You're awesome!" George grinned. Angelina rolled her eyes.

Fred then took out the dye and poured it into Ginny's shampoo bottle.

"Perfect," said George.

"Can't wait till morning," agreed Fred. Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning," she said, taking the bottle up with her.

"See you!" the twins called after her.

"And make sure you get a good look at Ginny!" George grinned.

* * *

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she set about her usual routine. She got up, and took a shower. She noticed that her shampoo seemed a bit different this morning, but didn't think much about it. When she was done, she got dressed, and took a glance in her mirror before leaving for breakfast.

She screamed. Her hair was a color of midnight blue. _Fred and George!_ She thought angrily as she marched down to the great hall to confront them, ignoring the many strange looks she was getting. She found them sitting at the Gryffindor table, huge grins on their faces. Ginny's hair turned a deep red (not her normal red,) in rage.

"YOU!" she screamed at them. They're grins turned to smirks.

"You said it was war, dear sister," said Fred.

"Ugh!" screamed Ginny, "what have you even done?"

She was getting many strange looks now.

"Oh, well it was quite a brilliant plan," began George.

"Color changing hair dye," said Fred.

"It changes color depending on your mood," continued George.

"We actually got the idea from you," finished Fred, smirking.

"I hate you," Ginny said, "I suppose it's long-lasting too?"

"Of course," George smirked.

"I will get my revenge," Ginny said darkly.

Fred and George just grinned, "I'm sure you will."


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth, the Whole Truth

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long everyone! I have excuses such as vacation, school, and computer issues, but you probably don't care. Anyway, at least it's up now, and I hope no other chapters will take as long as this. Thanks for sticking around and reading everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth

Ginny paced the common room, thinking. Her hair got darker and darker as she got more and more agitated. She scowled up at it as if it had caused her a personal offense. Which, in a way, it had; it was the reason she was so agitated, but it wasn't just her now color changing hair. No, she was agitated that she got pranked by her brothers _again_! Oh, it was war indeed, but how to reciprocate? This deserved more than ever before, they should know better than to prank their little sister! Ha, she'd show them once and for all! But how to get them back though? She continued her pacing.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, looking up from whatever he was doing and noticing her now black hair.

"I don't know how to get back at Fred and George!" she moaned flinging herself into a chair and putting her face in her hands, "I don't have any ideas!"

Harry sighed understandingly, "I'm sorry Gin," he said.

Ginny looked up from her hands and asked in despair, "What are you doing?"

"Potions homework," grumbled Harry, "We have to write an essay on the effects of veritaserum."

"That's it!" Ginny cried, jumping up from her chair, her hair turning purple in excitement.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"Veritaserum," said Ginny, "it's a truth potion, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry, still confused, "so?"

Ginny grinned evilly, "so we brew some and sneak it into Fred and George's morning pumpkin juice, the effects will be hilarious!"

Harry shook his head sadly, "it's really hard make, and it takes over six months to stew."

But Ginny wasn't deterred, "so we take some from the potions store, they won't even know it's gone!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "steal? But we'd surely get caught."

"No we wouldn't," said Ginny, grinning, "you have an invisibility cloak we can use and a map of the school so we can know if anyone's coming."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Fred and George had the map before you and Ron's your best friend, I know things."

Harry again raised his eyebrows but conceded, there was no pointing in trying to convince Ginny otherwise once she got an idea into her head.

Which was why, that night, they were once again alone together in the common room, Harry with his invisibility cloak in his hand and the Marauder's Map open on the table.

"No one in sight," whispered Ginny, peering at the map over his shoulder, "you ready."

"As ever," Harry said, nodding and pulling the cloak over himself and Ginny. The Marauder's Map still clutched open in his hand; they crept down to the potions classroom.

They found the door locked, but Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered, "_Alohamora_," and the door swung open.

They crept silently together to the cupboard in the back where all of the potion ingredients were kept.

"_Lumos_," Ginny whispered as her wand tip lit up the space. She searched through the jars and bottles until she found one tiny bottle at the back labeled: VERITASERUM.

She grabbed it and tucked it into her pocket, closing the cupboard doors behind her as they snuck back to the common room.

"Perfect," she said to Harry, examining the bottle of clear liquid, once in the safety of the Gryffindor common room again.

Harry looked apprehensively at the bottle, but didn't say anything.

Ginny sensed his hesitation and said, "Relax, Harry, it'll be funny. Besides, they had it coming, dyeing my hair like this."

She motioned to her now gleefully yellow hair. She went on, "and it only lasts twelve hours each. It's not like it'll last forever."

Harry sighed, and put up his hands in surrender, "fine but I played no part in this."

Ginny grinned and said, "Don't worry, Fred and George have enough to be mad at you about."

She reached up to peck him on the lips and then turned to go to bed, "Night Harry."

"Goodnight," he said.

* * *

The next morning Ginny got up early to go down to breakfast, clutching the bottle of veritaserum tightly in her hand. After a few minutes Fred and George came down to the Great Hall.

"I'm starved," said Fred, grapping a pitcher of pumpkin juice and pouring it into a glass.

"Me too," said George as he reached for the pitcher as well.

"Hey Fred, George, look over here!" shouted Harry from across the room. _Right on cue,_ thought Ginny, smiling to herself as her brothers got up to investigate. She took out the tiny bottle and poured even amounts into Fred and George's respective glasses.

Fred sat down again, followed closely by George, and then a rather harried looking Harry.

"Brilliant," said Fred, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice, "We now have a great idea for a new product."

"Yeah," George agreed, drinking his juice as well, "Thanks Harry."

As the liquid slid down his throat, George suddenly felt a strange sensation. He looked over at his brother in confusion, but Fred just shrugged. Ginny, noticing this grinned inwardly and decided to test out the affects.

"When's your birthday?" she asked them.

"April first, nineteen seventy-eight," they both said automatically. Then they looked at each other.

"Er, shouldn't you know that Ginny?" asked Ron, plunking down in the seat beside Harry.

Ginny giggled, but didn't reply. She then posed her next question, "who do you like?"

"Angelina Johnson," they both said in the same automatic voice, then looked at each other, shocked at what had come out of their own mouths, as well as what had come out of the other's.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, this was about to become a whole lot more interesting.

"What?" Fred was the first to recover, "how do you like her; I took her to the Yule Ball!"

George looked uncomfortable, "well, she's really nice and fun, and she helped us out pranking Harry, and I've liked her since before you two went to the Yule Ball together!"

George quickly covered his mouth, shocked by how much he had revealed.

"Wait, what?" said Harry, "she helped you guys prank me?"

"Yes," said Fred, then he covered his mouth, "why am I saying all this?"

Ginny gave a nervous laugh.

"How could you like her?" Fred continued, now addressing George. "I asked her first, my own brother can't like my girlfriend!"

"Well, she's not your girlfriend!" George retorted, "You only went to a dance together, and that was over a year ago! Besides, I liked her first!"

"How do you know?" Fred snapped back, "and I still like her!"

He covered his mouth quickly again but then said, "I can't believe, my own brother."

Then he marched from the hall, anger rippling through his body.

"It's not like I can help it," George muttered, getting up to leave as well, "I didn't even mean to say all that."

He walked out, leaving Ginny looking dismally towards the door where her two favorite brothers had just exited.

"I didn't mean to cause all this," she moaned, "how could I have broken up Fred and George?"

Harry put his arm around her soothingly, but had no words of comfort for her.

Ginny started to sob, "Oh what have I done?"


	7. Chapter 6: Not Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Fair

Ginny put her head on the table and continued to sob.

"I should have never given Fred and George Veritaserum!" she moaned.

"You didn't know this would happen," Harry told her consolingly.

"So?" said Ginny, "I still gave it to them, and you did try to persuade me against it… Oh, I'm such an awful person!"

Ginny started sobbing again. Just then some 4th year girls walked into the common room, whispering.

"I can't believe Fred and George Weasley aren't speaking to each other," one girl said.

"I know!" whispered the other, "I thought they were inseparable! I wonder what happened to make them like this."

Ginny started to cry harder.

"What's up with her?" asked the first girl as they went up to their dormitory.

"Shhh Ginny, it's okay, we'll just have to fix this somehow," said Harry, rubbing her back.

"How?" Ginny asked as she looked up at him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "aren't you the mastermind of all our plans?"

Ginny cracked a smile.

* * *

Angelina was working on her Transfiguration homework when she saw Ginny Weasley come over to her. It was hard to miss her bright red hair normally, but now it was grey in despair. Her eyes looked red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. Angelina felt immediately guilty. It was she, after all, who had put the dye in Ginny's shampoo. She had done it to help Fred and George, but now neither of them was speaking to her, or to each other, actually. It was very strange. She wondered what could have happened.

"Hi," said Ginny, in a forced voice.

Angelina gave the youngest Weasley a timid smile, "Hi Ginny, what's up?"

"Fred and George," Ginny said, looking down at her hands.

"Oh," said Angelina, "you're worried about them too. Do you have any idea what caused it?"

Ginny suddenly started crying. Angelina looked at Ginny confusedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I—I caused it," Ginny choked out, and started sobbing harder. Angelina was still confused.

"How?" she asked.

"Veritaserum," Ginny moaned, "I did it to get back at them for—for this!"

She motioned to her dark grey hair. Angelina, however, was still mystified to how this related to Fred and George's unexplained silence to each other.

"I—I gave it to them, and asked them who they liked and they said—they both said—" Ginny looked up at Angelina miserably.

"Yes?" said Angelina timidly. She still wasn't sure why Ginny was telling her all this.

"You," Ginny whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Me?" Angelina asked, taken aback. "They both like _me_?"

Ginny nodded. Angelina was shocked. She had always been friends with the twins, had even gone to the Yule ball with Fred, but... She thought back to how great it felt to laugh with them. How special she felt that she was the girl Fred and George sometimes included in their schemes. How wonderful it was to dance with Fred at the Yule ball three years ago but… how great it was to hug George last week. Did she like them back? And if so, which one?

It was hard to believe that she was the reason Fred and George broke up. That she had caused the inseparable to be separable. She slumped back in her chair, thoroughly depressed now.

"Thanks for telling me Ginny," she said without looking up. But Ginny had her own agenda. She was no longer a pathetic crying girl anymore, she had that fierce look back in her eyes that meant she had a plan and she was going to succeed at it.

"We need to get them back together," said Ginny defiantly.

"How?" Angelina asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, but we have to think of something."

* * *

That night Angelina lay in her bed, pondering this new information. Fred and George like _her_._ She_ was the cause of their seemingly impossible separation. She felt guilty and desperate, what could she do? Should she figure out if she liked one back? Her feelings were all a jumble inside her. She had always liked them both but George… well he had always been the more compassionate one to her. She loved his slightly lopsided grin, how enthusiastic he always was about everything. She loved how, even though they were inseparable, the twins each had their own personality. George was the kinder, more animated one. He was spontaneous, and a bit unorganized. Fred was the bossier one, the jokester, the one who took charge and made sure everything followed through. He was more organized but…

She reached her decision. She might have even known it deep down, even before her conversation with Ginny today. It wasn't fair to pick favorites but she had. She had gone to the dance with Fred but… it was George really, who she loved.

She may have reached this conclusion, but what did it help, really? Maybe she knew who she really liked now; maybe she also knew he liked her back. But she also knew that Fred liked her too, and that if the fact that both the twins knew they both liked her had split them apart what would happen if she chose one over the other? She had agreed to help Ginny come up with a plan to get them back together. Inseparable again. She wasn't going to be the one to re-split them up.


	8. Chapter 7: Mopey, and Mushy, and Sappy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful character, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mopey, and Mushy, and Sappy, Oh My!

George was unusually mopey today. It might have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't pranking anyone, or the fact that his twin brother and partner in crime was no longer speaking to him. It was probably a combination of both. Either way George was moping. He knew that everyone wanted him and Fred to go back to being the famous inseparable twins again but he didn't know if he could do that. He couldn't believe that Fred still liked Angelina. They went to that bloody dance more than a year ago! It's not like they had been a couple or anything… at least George hadn't thought they were.

George knew he should get over it, she was only a girl after all, and Fred was his brother _and_ his best friend. But… Angelina just seemed like something more… _Great, _George thought, _now I'm turning into a huge sap over some girl. Get your manliness together George!_

Speak of the devil, George thought wryly, as he spotted Angelina herself coming towards him. His heart speeded up at the sight of her. _Great,_ he thought, _I should just kiss my manliness goodbye right now._ He hung his head down in shame as she approached him.

"Hey," she said in a casual voice.

"Hi," he muttered, going back to moping. What was the point of fighting with Fred anyway? It's not like she liked him back or anything.

"I really think you should talk to Fred," said Angelina firmly.

George looked up at her beautiful face, full of determination. Her deep brown eyes were unchanging. He made the mistake of looking into them, and knew there was no hope of refusing her now. Sigh. How had this girl made him such a mess? He was George Weasley, the unstoppable, prankster extraordinaire. He wasn't afraid of anything. No one told him what to do. He was constantly testing authority, and always knew the right point to stop. He and his brother were the envy of most guys at Hogwarts. What did they think of him now? He thought of all the great times he'd had with his brother, how many amazing pranks they'd pulled. He looked back into Angelina's dark eyes, and knew she was right. He bowed his head in defeat. He knew he loved her, but he loved his brother too. And right now he had to fix things with Fred.

"Your right," he sighed, looking up at her.

"Really?" Angelina looked astonished, "I didn't think you would agree that quickly."

George sighed. He loved that girl but right now he had to fix things with his brother. He nodded as he got up, and gave a slight grin as he ruffled her hair affectionately, "Yeah, well you usually are right."

* * *

Fred grimaced as he saw some giggling girls walk into the common room. They stopped giggling as soon as they saw him, and started whispering rapidly to each other. Fred's grimace grew. He _hated_ being whispered about. He was Fred Weasley, the unstoppable, prankster extraordinaire. He and his brother were the envy of most guys at Hogwarts. He was someone to look at longingly, to adore, respect, and even laugh at the sight of sometimes. But he was _not_ someone to be whispered about. Grr, he couldn't believe he had let _a girl_ come between him and his brother.

He looked across the room to where his brother sat, talking to said girl. George looked pathetically mopey, but when he looked at Angelina no one could mistake the love in his eyes. Fred's own ones moved over to Angelina. She was smiling, at what, Fred didn't know. Her eyes grew softer as she looked at George again. Knowing Angelina, whatever she had been determined to do she had done. Now she was smiling happily at George. Did she love him back? Fred didn't know, but he thought the answer would probably be yes. No one could resist the amount of love his brother would give. Besides, Angelina knew him better than any other girl besides Ginny. She looked happy talking to George. George even looked happy talking to her too, an amazing feat these couple of days.

Fred sighed. He knew what he had to do. He might still like Angelina, but there was no mistaking that George undoubtedly loved her more. They would be good together. And Fred could get over her. As that old muggle saying goes, there are lots of fish in the sea.

Fred got up and started walking over to George, and noticed that George had gotten up too. They met in the middle of the room…the room that had gone eerily quiet in the past five seconds. Fred looked around at all the expectant faces looking at him and his brother. This was not the kind of attention he wanted. He looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows.

"R.R?" he mouthed. George nodded, and they left the common room.

They walked to the Room of Requirement together in silence. Once they were inside, they both sat down on two chairs conveniently placed in the room. The brothers looked at each other, and opened their mouths at the same time, "I'm sorry."

They both looked a little taken aback, but George spoke first.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I shouldn't have freaked out like that over a girl. You've been with me my whole life and… I shouldn't have taken that for granted."

He smiled a little awkwardly.

"No, I'm sorry," Fred said, "I should have gotten over her before, and I should have known that you liked her."

"What?" George asked, confused.

Fred shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry mate, but it was a bit obvious."

George looked upset, and Fred grinned.

"But don't worry; I think she likes you back… though I'm no relationship expert." He pondered for a moment, then grinned, "Ask Ginny if you really want to know."

George rolled his eyes.

"But you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Fred, "I'll get over her. Besides, you two are good for each other… just ask Ginny."

George rolled his eyes again and grinned, "So are we cool?"

"We're cool," said Fred. The two brothers hugged each other.

"Now enough with this sappiness," Fred said, pulling away. George laughed.

"Your right," he said, his evil grin back, "we still have some pranks to pull."


	9. Chapter 8:Hogwart's Hidden Formal Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hogwart's Hidden Formal Dinner

"Hey, Fred!" Ginny called to her brother from across the room.

"Yes, dear sister?" Fred said. Ginny drew closer and lowered her voice.

"Listen, I was thinking…" her voice had a mischievous tone to it that Fred found a little frightening.

"Yes?" Fred said warily.

Ginny whispered, "You know how you and George came up with this idea to get Ron and Hermione together, because it was so obvious that they liked each other but wouldn't admit it?"

"Yes…" Fred got a twinkle in his eyes, "Are you saying what I think you're saying little sister?"

Ginny grinned, "If you think I'm suggesting we come up with a way to get George and Angelina together than yes."

Fred grinned back at her, "It's nice to have a little sister to follow in my footsteps."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Any ideas O Bright One?"

"Er…"

"Figures," said Ginny.

"Another swimming pool?" Fred suggested.

Ginny shook her head, "No, George helped plan that; he has to have no idea about this one."

Fred pondered for a minute.

"Maybe…" said Fred, "…Maybe instead of suggestive bikinis we can have beautiful evening gowns and tuxes."

Ginny grinned, "Brilliant Fred! I always knew you were good for something."

Fred grinned too, then, "Hey!"

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan this time? What is the occasion?" Ginny sat with her brother in the common room, preparing to write invitations.

"Hmm," said Fred, "A dinner maybe?"

"Yeah, that's good," said Ginny, "Ok, what for?"

Fred looked at her exasperatedly, "Why do I have to come up with everything?"

"'Cause you've done this all before, I'm just here to make sure Angelina gets the perfect dress."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Fine, um… how about a dinner in celebration of me and George going back to being the amazing pranksters everyone knows and loves?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Okay, should it be at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure," said Fred, "we'll just have to make it on a Hogsmeade weekend so that we have and excuse for being in town for dinner."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, now who to invite?"

"Hmm," Fred pondered, "Well, definitely George, Angelina, you, me… do we want to make it big or small?"

"Probably on the small side, but not so small that they'll get suspicious. We should definitely invite Harry too."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Okay, then should we invite our dear brother Ron and his lovely Hermione?"

"Sure, that should be good then."

"Great, let's get the invitations out as soon as possible."

"I'm working on it!"

"Chop, chop missy!" Fred grinned.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fred, but got to work on the invitations:

_**You have been cordially invited to a formal dinner in honor of Messrs.' Fred and George going back to being the amazing pranksters we all know and love!**_

_**Where: The Three Broomsticks**_

_**When: Next Hogsmeade weekend**_

_**Formal Dress is required! We look forward to seeing you all there!**_

* * *

"Angelina, Angelina, Angelina!" Ginny cried as soon as she saw Angelina step outside.

Angelina smiled and shook her head, "Yes, yes, yes?"

"Did you get an invitation?" Ginny asked, waving her own.

Angelina smiled, "Yep, I see you did too.

Ginny grinned, "I helped plan it."

Angelina nodded, "Who else is coming then?"

"Just you, me, Fred and George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny said.

Angelina nodded thoughtfully, "its tonight, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, do you have a dress yet?"

Angelina shook her head. Ginny grinned, "Perfect, you, me, and Hermione are dress shopping all day today."

"All day?"

"Of course, you have to have the perfect one; after all, George is going to be there." Ginny winked, and Angelina shook her head in exasperation.

"Fine, lead the way."

They met up with Hermione when they got into Hogsmeade, Hermione groaning the whole way.

"Honestly, Ginny," she was saying, "After what you put me through last time I should get to pick my own dress!"

Ginny looked appalled, "What I did got you together with Ron Weasley missy, you should be grateful to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We would have gotten together anyway; you just put me in suggestive apparel to appeal to his male hormones."

Ginny smirked, "And now ladies, we will be appealing to the boys male hormones once more."

She led them into the dress department of Gladrags, the clothing store in Hogsmeade.

Angelina looked at the rows and rows of beautiful gowns. _This is okay_, she thought, _I can imagine myself wearing something like this._

Ginny walked down the rows and rows of dresses, seeming to be looking for something. She stopped and her hand reached out to grab a gorgeous floor-length yellow and white gown. She held it up to Angelina.

"This. Is. Perfect!" she nearly squealed, "Go try it on!"

Angelina went to the dressing room obediently. Ginny's enthusiasm was a little intimidating, but Angelina had to admit that she did like the gown. It was strapless dress with a wide black belt ending just above the waist. The top part was yellow, and the bottom was a flowy white skirt with yellow flowers and black petals decorating the lower half. She loved it. She came out of the dressing room a few minutes later and Ginny really did squeal.

"It's perfect!" she cried. Angelina grinned.

"We'll just put your hair in an up do," Ginny demonstrated with her hands holding up Angelina's hair, "Ooh! You'll look so pretty! George will love you!"

Angelina blushed.

"Okay, go change." Ginny ordered, "We'll get that when we're all done."

"Yes ma'am," Angelina said, mock saluting. Ginny grinned.

Once everyone had gotten a dress, the girls went back to the castle to get ready. They all did each other's hair and chose jewelry and shoes. Once everyone was ready, Angelina thought they all looked beautiful. Hermione's dress was floor-length as well and had blue and white vertical stripes and a criss-crossing top. Ginny's dress was floor-length and turquoise with one shoulder strap.

"Ladies," Ginny said, grinning, "I believe we are ready to astound and astonish."

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see what Angelina's dress looks like go to: http(:)/promdressesol(.)com/tiffany /181-tiffany-performance-dresses-off-shoulder-white-chiffon-sweetheart0325(.)html**

**For Hermione's: http(:)/promdressesol(.)com/tiffany/194-tiffany-special-occasion-dresses-sleevless-blue-chiffon-a-line0352(.)html**

**And for Ginny's: http(:)/promdressesol(.)com/tiffany/201-tiffany-dinner-dresses-one-shoulder-picture-color-chiffon-a-line0339(.)html**

**(Just take away the parentheses)**


	10. Chapter 9: Kiss Her!

**A/N: So this is the last chapter guys! After this I'm going to have and Epilogue, and then it will be over! :'( But I'll be posting plenty more stories, so check out my profile page if you want to see what I'm going to write next. I also have a poll up that has to do with one of the stories I'm planning on writing, it's asking whether or not you like crossover stories. I'm going to write one story that is a crossover between Harry Potter and The Hunger Games, so if any of you are Hunger Games fans and want to read it when I put it up, tell me in your review! **

**Wow, that was the longest authors note I've ever written. Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Kiss Her!

Angelina walked into the Three Broomsticks with the rest of the girls. She had to admit, it did look good. They had rented a private room, and in it was a beautifully set table complete with candles.

"Hello there, miss," came a voice from behind her. Angelina turned, startled. She saw none other than George Weasley, looking quite smart in a tuxedo.

"Hey," she said, but it came out as a giggle. She covered her mouth. Angelina didn't giggle. George grinned.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she said, blushing, "you don't look half bad yourself."

George grinned and took her arm leading her to her seat. The dinner was fabulous. She couldn't believe that Fred and Ginny had planned this just to celebrate Fred and George getting back together. And sure enough, she wasn't disappointed. When the meal was nearly finished Fred rose out of his seat and tapped his spoon against his glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "Let us thank Ginny for helping to plan this marvelous dinner."

There was polite applause and some laughter while Ginny blushed and grinned.

"And let us also thank George and Angelina," Fred went on, "For giving us a reason for having the wonderful feast."

Angelina looked at George, confused. He looked back at her, just as disoriented.

Fred grinned as he went on, "Yes, because these two love birds just won't admit that they love each other, so we had to have a dinner to prove it to them."

Angelina turned bright red. She looked at George, whose face was the same fiery color. He did not look happy with his brother. Fred on the other hand, was grinning wildly.

"Well," he said, clearly enjoying himself. "What are you waiting for? Kiss her!"

George looked at Angelina, and she smiled timidly at him. She knew he liked her, and she knew she liked him back so…

She put her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips into his.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. But Angelina didn't notice. Everything was George's lips. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she melted into him. It felt so right. _Mm, I could stay like this forever_, she thought. But unfortunately, there were little things like breathing to consider, and eventually they had to come up for air. Angelina looked into George's eyes, and she saw that they were twinkling. She could feel her own ones shining brightly, her face pink.

"You are an amazing woman, Angelina," George whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. She leaned her head against his neck. It fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder.

"Ahem," Fred coughed, bringing Angelina back to the present. She turned bright red again upon realizing that everyone in the room was staring at her and George. George, however, was un-phased. He put his arm around her shoulder, keeping her warm.

"I believe some 'thanks' is in order," Fred said. George raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks?" he scoffed.

"Yes!" said Fred, "I planned this whole dinner to get you two together! I think I should get some thanks for that!"

"Me too!" chimed in Ginny. She glared at Fred, "It was my idea."

George rolled his eyes and said in a fake sincere voice, "Fine, thank you so very much my dear brother Fred and my precious sister Ginny. Are you happy now?"

Fred and Ginny grinned.

"Yes, very." Fred said.

"Now if you'll excuse us," George said, standing up and grabbing Angelina's hand.

"Ooooh!" said Fred. Angelina stuck her tongue out at him and George just smirked.

Once outside George didn't let go of Angelina's hand.

"You're really awesome, you know that?" George said to her. Angelina smiled.

"You're pretty great yourself," Angelina said, smirking. George laughed as he led her onto the Hogwarts grounds. That night they sat underneath the old beech tree, talking, laughing, kissing, and just enjoying each other's company. As they looked up together at the blanket of stars, George thanked the heavens that everything turned out the way it did. He and Fred were as inseparable as ever again, and he had gotten the girl of his dreams. He smiled to himself as Angelina laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore chuckled to himself looking out the window of his office. It looked as though another one of Misters Fred and George's pranks had succeeded. Only this time it had been Fred and Ginny who had pulled it off. It was so nice to see siblings getting along, Dumbledore thought.

He smiled as he looked out his window again at the peacefully sleeping forms of George and Angelina. Thank goodness, in these troubled times there was still plenty of laughter and love.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the end! *cries* Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys kept me going. And now: The Epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Ginny sat watching James, Albus, and Lily play with Rose, Hugo, Fred and Roxanne out the window. She looked at her husband beside her, Hermione and Ron, and George and Angelina. She smiled to herself remembering that dinner all those years ago, that she and Fred had planned to get George and Angelina together. And then the swimming pool incident… She would never forget that, and all it led to. She chuckled to herself, an all-out prank war with Fred and George was never a good thing. And that time Fred and George ended up not talking to each other for a week after one of her pranks gone wrong...

And now here they all sat, so many years later. The couples Fred and George set up still going strong; happily married with children. How had Fred and George known who everyone was meant to be with? There was something special about her brothers; that was for sure.

Ginny was suddenly overcome by the urge to cry. She thought of Fred, how happy he would be to see them all here. How happy he would be to know how everything had turned out. How he would probably tease them about it, but lovingly. She choked back her tears; it didn't feel right without Fred here with them. But she knew…wherever Fred was, he would be happy to see them all here.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, coming over to her, and noticing her trying not to cry. Ginny gave a timid smile and drew in a breath.

"I'm okay," she said, "I was just thinking about Fred, that's all."

Harry nodded, "He really did set this all up."

He motioned around to the couples in the room. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "He really did."

"Who Fred?" asked Ron, coming up behind them. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"It really is funny how it all worked out thanks to him," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah," said George, "Remember the swimming pool incident, I wish you had seen the look on your face…"

He smirked.

"It's was a bit humorous, love," said Ron, pulling Hermione closer.

"Yeah, but your face when you saw me in a bikini…priceless," Hermione grinned, and Ron's ears went red.

"Yeah, well remember Fred and George's faces when they saw Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked. They all laughed at that.

"Still never saw that one coming…" George muttered, "Stupid baby sister growing up."

Ginny grinned and elbowed him lightly.

"Of course," said George, "The water balloons and enchanted rubber chickens where hilarious."

"That was _not_ funny," Harry said, shuddering at the memory. George just grinned.

"Yeah but what was funny was your pink nail polish," Ginny countered.

"Nuh, uh," George said fervently, "Your hair dye was funny."

Ginny shook her head and held it in her hands, "Bad memories!"

George grinned, "But the veritaserum was _not_ funny."

Ginny shook her head, "No it wasn't."

"At least it worked out in the end," said Angelina, coming up behind George.

"Yeah, it did work out pretty good," he said, giving her a peck on the lips. They all smiled and turned toward the window again, watching their children playing happily.

"Fred would have liked this," George said.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "He would have."

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story until the end, and especially those of you who kept reviewing each new chapter. You guys are seriously awesome! =D**


End file.
